


walk towards me, embrace me

by chiasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, WONSHUA, hong jisoo's birthday, how i always envision making up after a quarrel really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo had a quarrel with his lover. Fearing for the worst, he takes the first step to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk towards me, embrace me

**Author's Note:**

> this is late and very short but it's supposed to be that way hahah it was just a spur of a moment thing and yes i ship wonshua like crazy after gyuhan. also it's not 1 am yet so i'm not as late as mr hong here who ditched his boyfriend for a drinking party with his coworkers

Jisoo sits by the coffee table in the whitewashed living room of his shared apartment. He had his head in his hands, deep in thoughts. He couldn’t fathom the reason why they had an argument. Even though it didn’t turn out as a fist fight, Jisoo never meant to ruin his relationship. He threw his head back, groaning; frustration coursing through his veins.

 

The silence ringing throughout the apartment was overbearing, annoying Jisoo. It was like an invisible blanket that wrapped around him tight, so suffocating. Despite the heavy silence, he wasn’t alone in the apartment. Right down the hallway, in the room closest to the bathroom, was Jisoo’s lover, Wonwoo. He had taken refuge in the master bedroom in order to avoid seeing Jisoo, which makes it a million times harder for him to reconcile or apologise. In Jisoo’s defence, he didn’t even know what caused the argument. He wasn’t aware of the reason why Wonwoo was displeased in the first place. He wanted to believe that it was about something petty but judging from Wonwoo’s actions, it looked pretty serious.

 

Jisoo was at wits end. So, he took it, the first step, walking towards the door and he knocked it softly, a soft tap on hard wood. It was loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The rustling of bedsheets indicated Wonwoo had heard him and so he spoke in a gentle tone.

 

“Wonwoo, I hope you forgive me for upsetting you.” He was giving in. Arguing with Wonwoo wasn’t worth the days of receiving the silent treatment.

 

A voice came from the other side of the door,“Did you even know why I was upset in the first place?”

 

“That’s the thing, Wonwoo. I don’t even know a thing. You came barrelling towards me the moment I closed the door to our apartment.”

 

“I want you to look at the date. It’s already 1 a.m. right now. I want you to look at yesterday’s date.”

 

Jisoo took his phone out and swiped the lockscreen. A sudden realisation hit him. He finally remembered why there was a huge feast on their dining table. Why there were presents and flowers.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

“It’s even worse for me when you returned home late, smelling like women’s perfume or reeking of alchohol,” Wonwoo sighed, almost like he had given up. It scares Jisoo to think Wonwoo had given up on them. He could hear the pain in Wonwoo’s voice as he uttered those words.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo apologised again. That was the only thing he could say at that point of time. He was holding his tears in. Never did he once think of Wonwoo’s feelings. “I’m  _ really _ sorry.”

 

The door creaked open and warm arms embraced him tightly. “Don’t cry, hyung. Don’t ruin the pretty eyes I love.”

 

Jisoo sobbed harder hearing comforting words from the man he loves the most.

 

“I’m really sorry. I’m sorry,” Jisoo cried, repeating his apology again and again.

 

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m the one who has to apologise. I didn’t intend for you to cry like this,” Wonwoo murmured, placing gentle kisses on his hair.

 

“Don’t leave me, okay? I really love you,” Jisoo sniffed. His grip on Wonwoo grew tighter. “I would die if you did.”

 

“That’s silly. You’re my everything, hyung. I would never leave you. You’re the one in this relationship that has the power to decide because,” Wonwoo trailed off only to cup Jisoo’s face in his palms and pull him closer. “I love no one else but _you_.”

 

The distance between their lips closed in and Jisoo felt warm, pliant lips moulding against his. The kiss wasn’t hot or steamy like how they usually kissed but rather a gentle kiss with the taste of salty tears. It was so full of passion; Jisoo saw through Wonwoo’s feelings of frustration and hurt and love. Mostly love. And he saw Wonwoo’s vulnerability, emotions bared for him to see. Wonwoo was before him, holding him, kissing him like he was the most treasured jewel.

 

“Hyung,” Wonwoo whispered raggedly, hot breath against his lips. “Happy belated birthday.”

 

Jisoo smiled, tears still streaming down his face. “Thank you, Wonwoo.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ for being here with me, for choosing me and for loving me. I can never thank you enough. I can only love you with all my heart for as long as you want me to,” Wonwoo peppered kisses on Jisoo’s forehead and cheeks.

 

Jisoo never felt this loved for a very long time. He almost forgotten what it felt like to be in Wonwoo’s embrace, warm and safe. But there he was, showered with love and affection by the man he wants to be with for as long as he live.

  
“I love you, hyung.  _ For always _ .”


End file.
